Cuestión de tiempo
by LilvicRamal98
Summary: Jamieson Fawkes gusta de Mei Ling Zhou y quiere demostrarselo.Sin embargo pasarán muchas cosas antes de que pueda sincerarse con ella...rivales,problemas y la propia Mei se interpondrán en el camino. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo...
1. 1

-Viajando al observatorio Gibraltar...

-Vamos,vamos,vamos!Odio esperar!

Decía un impaciente Jamison en su asiento mientras preparaba sus explosivos,con las miradas alertas de sus compañeros de equipo,sobretodo Mercy que aún no tenía su habilidad máxima(N/A:Extraño la resurrección :'v).Volviendo con el junker,estaba ansioso por salir ya que Mako finalmente lo dejó llevar 2 minas a las misiones y ya tenía miles de ideas para causar destrozos.

Mako sólo se limitaba a resolver un crucigrama tranquilamente,quería tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad aunque sea sólo un momento.

-Hola Mako,ejercicio mental antes de la misión?

Mei,que estaba tomando café de su termo,se sentó a lado de el aludido con una sonrisa pequeña.Últimamente los habían asignado a misiones juntos y se hicieron amigos,no los mejores pero se entendían bastante bien.

-Medida de un canguro bebé,tú lo sabes?

-Claro que no sabes,tu trabajo es mirar nubes estúpidas todo el día!

Bueno,al menos Mako y Mei se llevaban bien,Jamison por alguna razón que era obvia(Al menos para Mako lo era),se volvía más agresivo cuando ella estaba cerca y eso era irritante y gracioso para sus compañeros.

-Disculpa?Me dedico a estudiar el clima,no a perder el tiempo como haces tú.Además te sorprendería lo mucho que se aprende "mirando nubes"

-Aceptada

-Qué?

-Acepto tu disculpa!

Jamison explotó en risas al decir lo último y Mei sólo bufó molesta,cómo es que Roadhog lo aguanta con ese humor absurdo?Una gran incógnita.Sólo rodó los ojos y les sonrió a ambos.

-Claaaaaaro...

Dijo Mei algo incómoda y se alejó del duo criminal.Al verla alejada,Jamison dejó de reír abruptamente y siguió revisando sus minas mientras hablaba entre dientes cono si estuviera regañandose a sí mismo,Mako se extrañó y miro al australiano curioso también por su rostro que se había tornado carmesí.

-Eh?Claro que no estoy rojo,estas loco!

Si no fuera por el hollín,se hubiera visto descubierto,en efecto había un tono carmesí en el rostro de Jamison.

El resto del viaje se resumió en un Mako pensativo y un Jamison nervioso que se negaba a mirar algo que no fueran sus explosivos.

Esta historia la publiqué primero en wattpad pero quiero ponerla aquí también


	2. 2

Debido a complicaciones con Overwatch,los miembros tuvieron que desaparecer,escondiendose en una base secreta perteneciente a Blackwatch anteriormente.Al convivir un poco,los miembros se hicieron más cercanos unos de otros

-JUNKRAT!Dame a Snowball ahora!

Bueno...casi todos los miembros.Cada encuentro entre el duo criminal y la climatologa era lo mismo:Mei y Mako hablaban un rato y Jamison se acercaba para discutir con la primera y terminar alejandola de ambos.Llevaban así 1 mes entero y ya estaba empezando a ser molesto por lo que Mako decidió ir a hablar con Jamison.

Mei por su parte se encontraba limpiando a Snowball después de que Jamison tratara de hacer helado con él.

-Ay Snowball,lamento que te pasara esto,ese idiota de Junkrat es tan...agh!

Bufó molesta la tierna científica,de verdad ese junker la sacaba de quicio,le hacía burla de todo y si no fuera por Mako,ya hubiera congelado al molesto australiano.

Y hablando de él,estaba observando al par de hielo desde lejos,muy interesado en las acciones de Mei.Estaba tan absorto en ella que dio un brinco del susto cuando Mako le tocó el hombro.

-Quién?!Qu-?Roadie?Idiota,casi te mato!

Obviamente estaba en desventaja contra Mako pero este decidió no decir nada al respecto.

-Y bien?Qué quieres?

-No hacía nada,ve al grano!

-Mei?Qué pasa con la enana?

-No tengo problemas con ella,es divertido molestarla y ver como se enoja,sabías que infla las mejillas cuando lo hace?Es tan lin-

Se detuvo de golpe a pensar lo que iba a decir,sentía un pequeño calor en su pecho y sudor frío en su sien,miró a Mako esperando que no lo hubiera escuchado.Sin embargo Mako lo miraba de manera pícara.

-Qué demonios me ves?No dije nada!

Al verse descubierto emprendió una huida a su respectiva habitación,su cabello hechaba humo de la vergüenza.Ahora todo tenía sentido para Mako y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para terminar con las riñas entre ellos,todo sea por tener sus momentos de paz y tranquilidad.


	3. 3

-Mako!Hola de nuevo hehe

Dijo Mei sonriendole al jabalí contenta,Snowball hizo lo mismo,de repente miraron a sus alrededores alertas.

-No está Junkrat,verdad?No quiero que se vuelva a acercar a Snowball,jamás!

Mako rió un poco por la cara de Mei,Jamison tenía razón cuando casi dijo que se veía linda así.

-No?Que alivio!Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Paseando? Entonces adelante, puedes volver cuando quieras y si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme

Mako asintió y se fue, Mei le sonrió continuando con la limpeza de Snowball.Ella era especial para él,quién más sabe jugar majong y le da helado cuando hace calor?Además es una buena compañera para sus pasatiempos:Crucigramas,cubos rubik,solitario...Mei es genial para pasar el rato!

Mientras tanto en la habitación del duo criminal estaba Jamison dando vueltas en círculos sin parar,gruñendo y maldiciendo a su porcino amigo.

-No hacía nada,sólo parado ahí...no estaba viendo a Mei a escondidas...No señor!La enana desagradable!Es bajita,gruñona,mecha corta,sabelotodo,tierna,dulce,amable...linda

-AAAAAH DEJA DE APARECERTE ASÍ!

Dio un salto al ser sorprendido por Mako en segunda ocasión.Jamison terminó en el suelo mientras su gran amigo reía a través de su máscara.

-No me asusté!Yo uh...practicaba mis saltos para usar la segunda mina!

-No estaba balbuceando sobre nadie,dices tonterías!Como sea,voy a...otro lugaaaaah!Bajame!

De un momento a otro,el australiano se encontraba suspendido en el aire por Mako,no se iba a escapar de la charla que iban a tener.Resignado dio un suspiro y dejó que pasara...Mako habló.

-Hagámoslo simple...te gusta?

-...N-no se de que hablas

-Jamie...

No tuvo más opción que aceptarlo por lo que asintió avergonzado.Era verdad,últimamente se sentía muy interesado en la climatologa,su forma de ser tan dulce,sus ojos cafes y debía admitir que se veía sexy sin ese estorboso abrigo.

-Quieres que te ayude?

-Hm...

-Y bien?

-JAMISON!

-Esta bien ya,tranquilo!A-Ayudame?

Después de 10 segundos sin decir nada,Mako bajó a su amigo satisfecho de su cometido mientras Jamison estaba dudoso por primera vez en su vida de junker.


	4. 4

Al principio no estaba del todo seguro sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella pero con el transcurso de los días se dio cuenta de que efectivamente la quería.Es por eso que ya más seguro de su decisión,intentaría acercarse más a su "bola de nieve" como le gustaba llamarle últimamente.

~2 días después~

Era la hora del almuerzo en la ex-base de Blackwatch y todo estaba tranquilo.

Mei se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras se terminaba unos dumplings rellenos con un Snowball aún "dormido" siendo usado para sostener dicho libro.Una escena muy tierna que hizo que se le subieran los nervios al australiano.

-Y bien?Ahora qué?

-Gracioso y gentil?Suena tonto y cursi!

-Esta bien pero esto es ridículo!No saldré así!No jo-!

Jamison no pudo terminar su queja ya que Mako le dio un empujón que lo dejó a la vista de todos en la cafetería.No podían creer lo que veían...Jamison estaba vestido de una manera diferente a la que solía:

Su cabello y piel estaban limpios aunque el primero seguía algo alborotado.Una chaqueta Negra junto con una camiseta blanca y unos jeans algo ajustados,terminando con bobines negros,no se veía nada mal.Se mantenía con la vista al techo ya que sentía todas las miradas en él,estaba siendo incómodo hasta que...

-Como esos chicos malos de las películas de los 80's cierto?Entendí la referencia hijo,te ves bien!

Dijo Morrison a sus espaldas pues acababa de entrar a la cafetería y le dió unas palmadas en la espalda,esto normalizó el ambiente tenso de hace unos segundos y ya era hora de que Jamison Fawkes siguiera adelante.

-(Muy bien...qué tenía que hacer?Ah si!)

Caminó hacia Mei fingiendo no prestarle atención alguna,luego se sentó frente a ella y algo dudoso decidió hablar.

-Uh...Días camarada!


End file.
